Golem (Pokémon)
|} Golem (Japanese: ゴローニャ Golonya) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when traded. It is the final form of . In Alola, Golem has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Alolan Graveler when traded. It is the final form of Alolan Geodude. Biology Golem is a bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon with plated, green rocks as its shell. Golem grows bigger by shedding its skin once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens when exposed to air, crumbling away and returning to the soil. Golem has a head protruding out of the center of the shell, short arms that have three claws, and two legs with five-clawed feet that have four claws in front and one in back. It has red eyes and a flat snout with two pointed teeth in its lower jaw. As shown in the Pocket Monsters Carddass Trading Cards, Golem's shell is hollow. The anime has shown that Golem is able to withdraw its head and limbs into its shell and roll at high speeds. Golem is dangerous when doing this, as it is unable to see and may crash into or run over anything in its path. To prevent it from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves are dug into the sides of the mountains to divert the rolling Golem's course. Golem's body is so hard that even dynamite cannot scratch it. Golem is seldom seen in the wild. However, it can be found living in regions. The Alolan Golem has shorter forearms with two claws and only two claws on its feet. The face has attracted more iron sand, creating the appearance of a mustache, eyebrows and a large black beard. Above its head are two large black rocks jutting out of its body. On the inner edge of these rocks are three golden dots. In-between the two large rocks is a shorter black rock. The Alolan Golem is capable of firing this rock for attacking; if it is not available, it will fire nearby instead. Golem withdrawn.png|A Golem with its head and limbs withdrawn into its shell Alolan Golem firing Geodude.png|An Alolan Golem preparing to fire an Alolan Geodude Alolan Golem no iron sand.png|An Alolan Golem without iron sand on its face In the anime Major appearances Golem debuted in The Bridge Bike Gang, under the ownership of Chopper. It was used against in a , during which it defeated before being covered in flames thanks to a combination of 's and . As a result, it had to be returned to its , which wound up being so hot that it burned Chopper's fingers. Golem reappeared in a flashback in Charizard Chills. 's Golem appeared in The Battle of the Badge, where it was used in his battle against . It was easily defeated by . A Golem appeared in The Wayward Wobbuffet, under the ownership of Goneff. He uses it for his bank robberies. It battled and then , only to be defeated by 's . used a Golem in his battle against Ash in Can't Beat the Heat!. It battled , who was unable to use on it due to its weight. However, despite that and Charizard being stunned by its , Golem was defeated. used a Golem against Lola in a feud about what type the Pewter Gym should focus in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. It reappeared in Grating Spaces!, where it welcomed home. In Hooked on Onix, Golem and its pre-evolved forms were the loyal subjects of King . A Golem appeared in An Elite Coverup!, under the ownership of Bertha. It took on and their armored and . A wild Golem appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, where it attacked Ash, , and Buck as they searched for Dandelion Island's treasure. defeated it easily and sent it rolling back into the cave it appeared from. A Golem was used alongside a by a in Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! to capture . It was stopped from doing so, however, by Ridley and his . Alolan Golem debuted in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, under the ownership of the Revengers. It helped Viren during his Battle Royal by distracting . An Alolan Golem appeared in SM095, where it and a group of Alolan Geodude and Graveler caused havoc at Wela Volcano Park after their feeding rituals were disrupted by a group of rock hunters. Ash, , and fought it, until Sophocles's Ride proved to the more dominant one by getting Golem's iron sand to stick to its face. After its defeat, Metang returned the iron sand. In the end, one of the s who frequent Wela Volcano caught the Golem, who had become fond of them. Minor appearances In Showdown at Dark City, Golem was one of the Pokémon owned by the s at the . In Who Gets To Keep Togepi, when Ash, , and Brock are discussing which Pokémon they'd like to hatch out of the Egg, Brock mentions that he wishes it would be a Golem, and one is shown for a second before Misty replaces it with a . At the beginning of Mewtwo Strikes Back, Raymond used a Golem to battle Ash's Pikachu. Golem, along with the rest of his Pokémon, were defeated by Pikachu. A Golem appeared in The Fourth Round Rumble, under the ownership of Melissa. It was her final Pokémon in her battle against , and it emerged victorious after using on Gary's . A Golem made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy. It was one of the Pokémon seen at the Trovita Gym. A Golem appeared in The Power of One. A Golem appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Golem appeared in Wired for Battle! as one of the Pokémon seen in Muramasa's dojo. A Golem appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Golem appeared in Hour of the Houndour, where it attacked a wounded before being driven off by Ash's Chikorita. A Golem appeared in a fantasy in Type Casting. A Golem appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. A Trainer's Golem appeared in a flashback in As Cold as Pryce. Pryce remembered it as one of the Pokémon that fought against his . A Golem appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Golem appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Golem appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Golem appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A group of Golem appeared in A Maze-ing Race!. A Golem was used by the henchmen of in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 1 and Part 2. A Golem made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Two Golem made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Trainer's Golem appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!, where it battled a during the Festival Battle Challenge. Two Golem appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills and battled the Genesect Army. A Trainer's Golem appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, during a flashback. An Alolan Golem appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites! under the ownership of a Trainer. A Trainer's Alolan Golem appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. An Alolan Golem appeared in a flashback in SM100, under the ownership of the Ultra Rangers. It and its fellow Pokémon attempted to battle a that was wreaking havoc at the Ultra Ruin, but lost. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Brock used a Golem to try to impress Professor Oak but was never shown to him because of Brock's nervousness paralyzing him. Rudy used his Golem in the dance battle against Ash. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Golem debuted in Drat That Dratini!, where a horde of them tried to attack and , but they escaped using Red's Aerodactyl. They later appeared again in Long Live the Nidoqueen!? when the people of Viridian City were trying to calm them down. In Sea Sea Seadra, several of the Golem in Viridian Forest appeared in a flashback of Bill's about how the ecology of the forest hasn't changed in two years. In Golly, Golem, is seen with a Golem as the second Pokémon he sends out against Red. His best attacks involve his body shattering, allowing him to use . In The Might of... Metapod?!, Yellow's Graveler evolves into Golem during the final on Cerise Island. Blaine acknowledges his evolution, as Graveler normally evolve into Golem by trade. A Golem appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Golem was the second Pokémon that used in the in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. He managed to defeat 's and , but was defeated by Emerald's Sceptile. The Battle Factory rented a Golem, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Golem participated in a baseball match in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. Blaine sent out Golem during the battle portion of the Pokémon Quiz Battle in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Quiz Battle!!. Giovanni sent out his Golem to prevent from interfering with his plans on creating in Bring Down the Strongest Pokémon!!. Golem is one of Bruno's Pokémon in the Pokémon League as seen in Clefairy's Under Training!!. Golem was owned by Rydel's rival in Serious Bicycle Match!. In the TFG One Golem figure has been released. * : In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Golem is the leader of Team Rumblerock, a Normal Rank Rescue Team. It joins a new team designed to travel through Magma Cavern but is defeated. * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump: Golem may appear during . As part of the "Golem Push" training session, the player's Magikarp pushes it to earn JP. Pokédex entries Golem , is as hard as stone. It grows bigger by shedding its skin once a year.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Golem |} |} Game locations }} for at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} for in Tapu Village }} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 10, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple, Altru Tower}} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode A & S, Advanced Mode B & S)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 3}} |area=Event: Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Fifth release) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (16th release; Alola Form)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Booming Grotto (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center New York Golem|English|United States|30|???|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Golem}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward * Alolan Golem has the same stats as a regular Golem. Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Golem Alolan Golem Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Golem = =Alolan Golem = By TM/HM =Golem = =Alolan Golem = By a prior evolution =Golem = =Alolan Golem = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon All damage-dealing moves will get STAB when used by Alolan Golem if it has the Ability . By leveling up =Golem = =Alolan Golem = By TM/HM =Golem = =Alolan Golem = By =Golem = |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|‡}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20|‡}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} =Alolan Golem = |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring =Golem = =Alolan Golem = By a prior evolution =Golem = =Alolan Golem = Side game data Golem |- |- |- |- |- |- |- in the Lava Zone. He likes to collect shiny things. }} |- |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Alolan Golem |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Golem |no2=075 |name2=Graveler |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=076 |name3=Golem |type1-3=Rock |type2-3=Ground}} Alolan Golem |no2=075Graveler-Alola |name2=Graveler |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=076Golem-Alola |name3=Golem |type1-3=Rock |type2-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Alolan Golem and its Alolan . * Alolan Golem, along with its Alolan evolutionary relatives, were designed by Hitoshi Ariga. * Between in Generation I, Golem is the only Pokémon that cannot ever be seen without trading; however, its existence is implied by a non-player character who had just received his friend's . * Alolan Golem has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Golem is probably based on a tortoise. Tortoise are believed to hold the world on their backs in many myths, including the Hindu, Chinese and Native American mythologies. Its "shell" may represent the of Earth. Alolan Golem, like its predecessors, seems to have structures made of or , a subset of iron ore known for its black crystalline appearance and magnetic properties. The black structure on its back may be derived from a or a . Name origin Golem is a reference to the s of medieval and legend. Golonya may be a combination of '' and stone. Additionally, ゴロゴローン gorogorōn is the sound of rolling, a habit of Golem. In other languages and stone, and possibly |fr=Grolem|frmeaning=Corruption of and Golem |es=Golem|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Geowaz|demeaning=From geo and |it=Golem|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=딱구리 Ttakguri|komeaning=From and ; possibly literally "hard roller" |zh_yue=滾動岩 Gwánduhngngàahm|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Rolling boulder" |zh_cmn=隆隆岩 Lónglóngyán|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Rumbling boulder" |hi=गोलएम Golem|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Голем Golem|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Geowaz es:Golem fr:Grolem it:Golem ja:ゴローニャ zh:隆隆岩